DrabbleORama!
by Draco Blade
Summary: Just what the title says! A series of short drabbles, based on whatever I think up at the time! Any pairings will be BBRae, RobStar, KidFlashJinx. They're actually pretty good, so come on by and give em a read! R&R, please.
1. Things Change

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, would I be writing this? Probably. But I don't.

**A/N: **Well, I wanted to get this off my chest. I've got tons of ideas for short stories with little to not plots. I.e. drabbles. Thus, I'm gonna put them all here! I'll update irregularly and with a different story and plot each time!

And now, my first one. This one takes place, right after the controversial episode "Things Change." This one is primarily BB/Rae, with a little BB/Terra if you turn your head and squint. Heh.

Enjoy my first little drabble.

**THINGS CHANGE**

The green boy sat in a lonely section of the room, never even looking up. His body never moved and his eyes never strayed from the great window built in front of him. It provided the only light in the room, casting a rectangular shape of sunlight across the room's messy floor.

The great metropolis of Jump City lay sprawled beneath the boy through the window. It shined in the sunset, making it look almost orange. Waves splashed gently against the rocky island that held the Tower the boy now sat within.

The boy sighed, letting all of his breath out at once, his chest deflating immediately. His tall, pointy ears drooped slightly more. His emerald eyes, which were usually so bright and cheerful, were now murky and clouded by fog of doubt and past memories.

The green haired teenager was so focused on his sight, on the city, on the outside world, that he hardly noticed the door to his room open. If he did notice, he didn't make any indication towards it; he didn't move, or turn to acknowledge the person entering his private quarters.

The person who had opened the door, a female, looked towards him as she entered the room fully. The door hissed shut behind her. She glided softly towards the boy, her dark blue cape just barely touching the ground beneath her. Her purple eyes were locked on the green boy as she made her way over to him.

"You don't have to be so quiet," said the boy, still not turning around. "I know it's you, Raven."

"I didn't want to disturb you," said the purple-haired girl, stopping and hovering just over the ground. Though her body still moved gently, her emotionless face remained locked on the boy's. "How did you know it was me?"

"Only two people in the tower can fly," said the green boy, finally turning to look at her. "And out of those two, only one would want to sneak up on me."

The dark girl smirked ever so slightly, making the boy grin a little in return. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been . . . distant lately. Very distant. I was beginning to worry."

"You, worry for me? That's a start," the boy said, turning back to the window.

"Beast Boy . . ."

"I know, I'm sorry," interrupted the boy, still not turning back. "I didn't mean it. I know you worry."

"I care for you. We all do," said the girl, her amethyst eyes yearning to look once again into his emerald ones.

"I know," answered the green teen, looking out over the horizon towards the city. His gaze held and he didn't look away, not even to face the girl one more time. His green hair was slightly mussed up, even more so. Yet, his face was void of emotions altogether; in this way, he resembled the girl whom he was talking with.

"She didn't remember me, Raven," the boy said. He felt his gaze wonder as his head dropped down towards his chest, away from the window. "Or maybe Slade was right . . . she just doesn't want to remember me . . ."

"You don't know that," answered the girl, hovering ever closer to him. She dropped to the ground and placed herself on the ground, across from the boy. He still didn't look up. "Maybe she does want to remember; maybe not. We don't know for sure, Beast Boy."

"But I wish I did," replied the boy, his voice cracking. He bit his lip and turned back to the window so that the girl could not see the tears threatening to fall down his face.

"I know you do," answered the girl. She, too, looked away. "We all feel sad when . . . someone we love . . . does not love us back . . ."

At this, the green boy looked up at the dark girl sitting mere feet away rom him. She had now taken his position, looking out the window, face sad. He half-expected her to start crying herself, but he knew better. She would not cry, and she would not allow anyone else to see her cry.

"I wish things did not have to change," said the green boy, still looking at the pale girl sitting next to him.

"But they do," answered the girl, still looking away. "We just have to deal with it and . . . move on."

"I'm not sure if I can," replied the boy. "I'm not sure if I can let her go."

The girl paused, not sure what to say. Finally, she turned to look the boy in the eyes and was glad to see he wanted the same. Finally, both green and purple looked into each other, as both had been yearning to do since the arrival of each other.

"Things change, Beast Boy," said the pale, purple-aired girl. "We just have to accept that."

"I know," answered the green-eyed boy, still looking into her eyes. "It's just . . . it's hard."

And with that, the boy finally felt the tears flow down his face, slowly. The girl, sensing this, moved closer to him and wiped the tears that fell from the boy's eyes. Placing her hand under his chin, she moved his head up to face him. Once again, purple and green looked into each other.

"I will always be here with you, Beast Boy," said the pale, dark girl, looking sadly into his eyes. Slowly, she placed her hand on his chest, right where his heart was. "I will always be right here. I promise you . . . that is one thing that will _never_ change. No matter what."

The boy nodded. "Thank you, Raven . . ."

And he hugged her.

**A/N: **Well, there it is. My very first drabble. Hope you liked it! And remember...REVIEW!

PEACE OUT!


	2. Gray Future

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own them. If I did, there would be a season six!

**A/N: **Well, I hope you all enjoyed my little drabble back there, Things Change! I'm gonna go and write the second one now, cuz . . . well, I don't know why, I just want to, alright? Heh.

This one's mostly about Robin/Nightwing. Not much romance in this one, sorry. Heh. This is loosely based off of "How Long is Forever". I don't really think this will happen . . . but it makes for good plot!

Enjoy.

**GRAY FUTURE**

Jump City, night time. The sun that was usually above the city, casting light was now gone, to be replaced by a pale moon. Few stars were seen through the thick smog that results form any major city. Thick gray clouds covered the sky, obscuring anything and everything.

A thick blanket of snow covered the ground, unusual weather in this type of climate. But then, nothing was ever normal in this city. At least . . . not anymore. Not since _they_ left. Not since the Titans disappeared completely.

A long figure jumped from rooftop to another, landing on each one gracefully, picking himself up, running, and jumping to the next. Each time he hit his mark with deadly precision and each time he repeated his previous actions. His body was in a constant state of motion, never stopping or any reason.

His eyes were the same. Hidden behind a black and white mask, they zoomed to and for, scanning the winter city for whatever troubled it. Crime was at an all-time high in Jump City; it looked like it was up to him to fix that. He intended to.

The figure wore a dark black costume that covered his feet up this neck. A blue bird was painted onto his chest, reaching from one shoulder to the next. Blue gauntlets on his wrists and ankles enhanced the paint job. Long black hair fell from the back of his head, reaching well past his shoulders.

He was Nightwing, Dick Grayson. He went by another name once before, but that name had been long forgotten, both by the world and by himself. It was a time when he had a team, he had partners. He had friends.

But no more. Now it was just him, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, scanning the city far and wide, looking for an excuse to attack. It had been so long since he had been in this city; it seemed as if it had been in a different life-time altogether. The city was so different now; everything he had once remembered was gone.

As he reached a particularly high tower, he pulled out a metallic object that looked much like a steel raven, with its wings unfurled, spread wide. Pushing the button on its center, the head and wings shot off, leaving behind the handle. The grappling hook caught the top of the tower with perfect precision and pulled the man up into the air.

Nightwing landed on the top of the tower and pulled his grappling hook back in place. He stopped then, not because he was tired, but because he wanted to remember. His eyes scanned the landscape, looking from rooftop to rooftop, as if searching for something that he would find familiar. But nothing came.

All around him was new, but wrecked. Jump City was not to much a city anymore as it was a wasteland, full of forgotten mementos, reminders of the past. Reminders of the great city it had once been, but was no more.

The man sighed and turned around, towards the bay. What he saw there made him freeze and hold his gaze. The Bay Bridge, once so large and grand, was gone and its remains lay only in the frozen water and on either side of the city. Parts of it still jutted out of the water, reaching towards the heavens.

And there, right in the center of the bay, lay a single island. Upon that island was what was once a Tower, but was no more. Titans Tower. The once great tower was now broken, with holes burst into every window and side. No power or lighting was seen. It was merely another reminder; nothing more.

As Nightwing narrowed his eyes, he thought, just for a minute, that he saw a red glow from inside it, in the top floor. Just one, single red light. As if . . .

'Nah,' he thought, turning away. 'My mind is playing games with me. There is no way he is still alive.' Nightwing shook his head.

Sighing, the man looked down at his belt. Pushing a single button, a yellow and black device dislodged itself from the belt and shoot into his hand. With one black, gloved hand, the man brushed away a layer of dust to reveal a very worn, cracked **T** in the center of the circular device.

A sudden urge shot into his heart to open the device and push the single, important button in its center. The urge told him to try one more time, to just push that button and hope for the best. To hope that there would be an answer.

But Nightwing resisted the urge, once again. He had resisted the urge for fifteen years; he would not give in now. The Titans were finished, gone, defeated; they would not be coming back.

'Why did you have to leave?' he wondered, looking at the device. 'Why did you have to chase Warp? It wouldn't have mattered; it was simple artifact. He was just going to take it and leave. But you had to stop him. You had to sacrifice yourself for our safety.'

Nightwing looked down once again. 'I miss you, Starfire. I really do.'

Then he heard the scream. A female, in distress. He looked up and his ears twitched; his nose sniffed. Trouble, and close by, too. Another scream. Quickly, the man dressed in black pulled out a bo staff and unleashed it. The staff sprung to its full length of ten feet. Turning, he took off towards the scream.

After all these years . . . he still had a job to do.

**A/N: **Wow, that was kinda sad, huh? Weird. Heh. Well, I hoped you all liked it! Remember to review and tell me what you think! I looooooove reviews! I love them good . . .


	3. How to Reach a Girl

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Teen Titans, I would make one full episode of my drabbles! Haha! (But I don't. Seriously)

**A/N: **Well, I'm glad to see my drabbles are coming off pretty well! I'm averaging about 5-6 reviews each chapter. That's good, that's good! But I want more! Haha! More, more, MORE!

ahem Sorry about that. Here's the much-requested Kid Flash and Jinx drabble. Enjoy

**HOW TO REACH A GIRL**

"I'll take two Big Macs, and a Kid's meal," the woman told the person behind the register. "And two Lemonades, please."

"Comin' up, that'll be $10.53," replied the teenage girl behind the register. Her name tag identified her Sarah, but no one ever paid attention the name tag. She continued to chew her gum as she typed the order into the register.

It was a busy day, as always at McDonald's. Four huge lines had formed, each in front of a register. The cashiers were working hard as always. As if. Sarah was too busy chewing her gum to rush. She was getting off in an hour anyway, so what was it to her? She brushed a strand of blond hair out of her eyes as she waited for the woman's order to come up.

"Mommeeee!" cried the little girl holding her mother's hand. "I want my burger, noooooooow!"

"You'll get it in a minute, sweetie," the woman cooed. "You just have to wait a little longer!"

"Okay, mommy," the little girl replied, sticking her finger in her mouth. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Order up!" cried Bob from the back. A tray slid onto the counter, holding the order.

"Here ya go," Sarah mumbled unexcitingly. Just as she was handing the tray over to the woman, the tray literally disappeared.

"What the?" the woman cried.

Sarah blinked. The tray she had been holding only seconds ago was gone. She had felt a sudden wind pass by, and then the tray had been yanked from her grip. As she and woman looked around, they both heard the door open and close.

As they looked over at the door, all they saw was an orange flash of speed run by the window. Whatever had stolen the tray, it was bright orange, and it ran like the wind. Sarah and the woman looked at each other. The little girl began to cry.

All that was left was ten dollars and fifty-three cents, with a healthy tip.

Half a mile away, the orange flash skidded to a halt and dashed into a nearby alleyway. He was dressed in a yellow shirt, with red pants and gloves. A yellow mask covered most of his face, leaving all but his eyes and mouth to the imagination.

Kid Flash looked around, spotted his target and walked, actually WALKED, over. He took a seat on the paved ground and leaned his back against the cold, hard wall that his 'target' was leaning against as well. He then, slowly and purposefully, reached into the bag he had just taken and pulled out a cheeseburger.

"Hungry?" he asked, grinning at the girl next to him.

His target looked up and frowned at him. Her pale face was dirty and ragged with hardship. Her dark pink hair was pulled up into two great horns. The girl was dressed in a black skirt with black and pink stockings and boots to match the rest of the outfit.

Slowly, Jinx sighed. "I told you Kid Flash; I won't accept that."

Kid Flash groaned. "Why not?" he asked, staring back at the girl. "I just went through all of the trouble to run down there, grab the things, pay for them, and run back! Do you know how long that takes?"

"I honestly didn't even know you were gone until I heard you zoom back into the alley," Jinx replied, smirking slighty.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"I AM fast!" Kid Flash said, grinning to himself again. Jinx groaned.

"Why do you insist on getting me food?" Jinx asked, staring at the teenage superhero. "I told you — I want to earn it myself from now on. Just like you taught me."

"And that's good, I respect that," Kid Flash said. "But I also don't want you going hungry, and you haven't found any work yet. You're living on the streets, Jinx. Thus, it is my job, as both a hero and your friend, to provide for you!"

"I don't want you to provide for me," Jinx said, looking back at him. I told you! I want to do it myself."

"Look, Jinx," Kid Flash said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad of what you've done, I really am. I'm glad you decided to quit the HIVE Five, and I'm glad you want to get work to help people. But I didn't mean I wanted you to stop using your powers all together!"

"I have no choice, Kid Flash!" Jinx replied, growing angry. "My powers are bad luck . . . good isn't an option for them. If I want to be good . . . I can't use my powers anymore. End of discussion."

"C'mon, Jinx!" Kid Flash cried, exasperated. "Your powers aren't bad! They're great! You could become a super hero if you wanted! You could come with me, and help people with your powers!"

The pink haired girl nodded. "It's tempting," Jinx told him quietly. "But I can't Kid Flash . . . I just can't. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"You won't hurt anybody," Kid Flash replied. "I've seen you in action . . . believe you me. And you're positively awesome with those powers of yours! You can topple buildings without hurting a fly! Who could you possibly hurt by mistake?"

"YOU!" Jinx cried, finally turning nack to him. Kid Flash was surprised to see tears falling from her eyes as she shouted ack at him. She was actually crying. "Whenever my powers go out of control, I'M the one that has to suffer, don't you see? And that means they hurt anyone close to me, as well!"

At this point, Jinx was standing up and yelling down at Kid Flash, who was staring back, mouth slightly open, a worried look on his face.

"I love you, Kid Flash, whether you've realized it or not! I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you, or anyone else! But especially you! The next time my powers go out of control they might . . . they might . . ."

She broke off. Jinx turned and threw her face into her hands, crying gently. Tears fell from her eyes, dropping into her hands and onto the cold pavement below her. Slowly, carefully, Kid Flash stood up and walked over to her. He reached out both arms and pulled Jinx into a tight, loving hg. She just feel into his arms, leaning on his chest, crying still.

"It won't happen, I promise you," Kid Flash told her, rocking her gently. "I can help . . . I WILL help. I promise you that I'll be fine. I've dealt with bigger problems than this; I know I can help, Jinx. You just give me the word."

Jinx sniffed. "I really do love you, Kid Flash . . ." she whispered, holding onto him tighter.

"I love you, too, Jinx," Kid Flash said, looking down into her eyes. He smiled that warm, cheerful smile he always had reserved for her. Jinx couldn't help but grin back, just a little, through her tears.

The moment, however, was ruined when Jinx's HIVE Five communicator began to beep. The dark girl sadly lowered her hand away from Kid Flash to grab the alarm. She slapped it open to reveal See-More's grinning face through it.

"Yo, Jinx, you there? Where you been, girl?" asked the green and white clothed cyclops.

"I've been busy," Jinx said, answering in her cruel, stern tone reserved specially for her 'friends.' "What do you want?"

"We're ready for the final assault, girl!" See-More cried through the communicator. "The Brotherhood of Evil's ready for us now! We've already captured most of the Titans! We're gonna go get the rest! You in?"

Jinx placed a hand over the communicator and gasped. "The Final Assault! I forgot all about it!" she gasped, looking at Kid Flash. "Your friends are in trouble! I should have told you earlier! The Brotherhood of Evil is closing in on them!"

Jinx turned back to the communicator. "I'll be a little late," she replied, her voice steady again. "Expect me in a day or so."

"Right," See-More said. He hung up.

"You have to go help them!" Jinx cried, turning to Kid Flash. "The Brotherhood is going to annihilate them! You have to go!"

"You're right, I do," Kid Flash said, his face worried.

He turned and zoomed off in a flash. However, it was short lived. He came zooming back seconds later, and turned to her. "What about you?" he asked.

"Huh?" Jinx asked, surprised. "What ABOUT me?"

And, at this, Kid Flash just smiled. With a wink, he asked. "You coming or what?"

**A/N: **Kinda long for a drabble, huh? Heh, oh well. This, obviously, takes placed during "Calling All Titans", and right before "Titans Together". Which is something I probably should have told you in the beginning. Heh . . . oops.

Well, hope you all enjoyed the Kid Flash and Jinx! Review are greatly appreciated!

PEACE OUT!


	4. Brain Freeze

**A/N: **It's been forever since I wrote a drabble. So, I'm doing one now. This is actually told by a VILLAIN's point of view, which is actually new to me. So I hope it's good.

Enjoy:

**BRAIN FREEZE**

How had he been so foolish?

That was what the villain wondered as he stared straight ahead, the colors of blue and white all around him. He had been here for years, simple frozen in place among other villains such as himself. But none of the others were anywhere near his competence, were they?

No. Of course not.

Maybe that was where the problem had been.

He sat there frozen, floating in his green fluid case. The outside of the jar was frozen solid, with blue and white ice hanging off of it. A long stream of solid ice connected his jar with the ground, keeping him up at least a few feet. Cruel, menacing eyes were glaring out of the carved jar, but no light was seen within them.

He was the most diabolical villain to ever live. He was intellect personified. Evil incarnate!

He was the Brain.

And years ago he had been the most wanted villain on the planet. The leader of the Brotherhood of Evil. The Great Conqueror. Supreme Destroyer. Assembler of Villains. He had had many titles.

But that was a long time ago. Back when he was mobile. Back when he was powerful. And now here he sat, frozen in place for these long years with nothing to do but think. Think about his mistakes. Think about his weaknesses. Think about just what he did wrong.

That fact bothered him for those years. Haunted him, even. For he, the Great Brain, had made a mistake. He had made an error in judgement that caused the downfall of not only him, but the entire villain world.

How could a genius such as he make such a huge mistake!

It was ironic that his brain was the one thing keeping him awake. His enormous intellect and powerful mental abilities allowed him to remain awake and intellectually active forever.

And now that gift was his curse.

For, while the other villains were most likely unconscious in their frozen forms, the Brain was not. While the rest slumbered in ice-covered bliss, the Brain was forced to endure an eternity of frozen silence.

And so, the Brain thought. He thought long and hard and never stopped. It was the only thing that kept him from insanity. That is, if he wasn't insane already. He wouldn't know. Does an insane person know they are insane?

Well, that was another question for him to think about.

And so the Brain sat. He remembered back to that day he first encountered the Doom Patrol. He remembered back to the day he met the Teen Titans. And he remembered the day he was defeated in his own Paris Base, by the very youths he had set out to destroy.

Robin. Starfire. Beastboy. Cyborg. Raven. Bumblebee. Speedy. Aqualad. Mas. Menos. Herald. Pantha. Jericho. Tram. Red Star. Kid Flash. Jinx. Argent. Melvin. Teether. Timmy. Kilowatt. Thunder. Lightning. Kole. Gnnark. Hot Spot. Wildebeest. Bushido.

The names of his defeaters. The thirty or so of them had skipped through his plans, discovered his base, and destroyed his chances of world domination. Oh, and frozen him and his hundred allies.

That too.

And now here, he sat. The years dragged on and he lost track of all the time. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Months became years and decades. Had it really been decades? Possibly. Maybe even centuries. The Brain wouldn't know.

In fact, that particular list was now growing.

There were now many things the Brain didn't know.

**A/N: **Well, it popped into my mind and wouldn't let me be. It obviously takes place some time after "Titans Together". Even I don't know exactly HOW long after. I just wrote it.

Well, hoped you liked it! I think the Brain would have to be like this in some way. I mean, being frozen is no fun. Trust me. :P

Till next time! Peace Out!


	5. Working Together

**A/N: **I have a mighty need for reviews. But the only way I get those is if I update, apparently. So...here ya go. Another drabble. From me.

This one's about Red X, whom, as my Titans Reforms fans know, is of particular interest to me. Enjoy:

**WORKING TOGETHER**

Three Xs were thrown. Three explosions ensued. And three security guards fell to the ground before they could even think about pulling a trigger. The alarm had yet to be set off, and if all went according to plan, it never would be.

But then, nothing ever went according to plan anymore. That's what made it so much fun.

A flash of light was all that was seen before darkness filled the hallway of the laboratory once again. No shadow was seen against the cold, steel walls. No movement was detected on camera. The figure made his way down the hallway, becoming tangible only twice. That was all he could risk.

Then the alarm went off.

Red light flooded the hallways, a siren roared in the distance. The figure looked behind him to see a whole new group of security guards appear from behind an adjacent hallway. They wore black and white costumes with really big guns. Like all of the officers in Jump City.

But the figure didn't care. His eyes squinted his skull mask and narrowed. A red X was drawn across one o his eyes, making it look like he was scarred. No one knew how close that mask came to his true face. No one except the wearer. And he didn't plan on telling anybody.

His torn black cape fluttered behind him as he approached the window at the end of the thirty-story lab building. Gun shots were heard over his shoulder, lasers flew past his body. But not one hit him.

With movement faster than the human eye could register, the figure turned around and threw a single red X at the five oncoming guards. The guards unwarily dew nearer, not expecting the X to do anything. Boy, were they wrong.

Just as the X reached the hallway, it exploded into a huge red blob of goo, trapping all of the guards at once. They groaned and struggled, trying desperately to escape from the red mass. But it was no use.

The figure didn't even look back. With that last X, he was gone. Disappeared completely. A shiver of light was all that was seen, and then he vanished altogether.

Red X had escaped once again.

Two blocks away, a dark figure appeared, two feet above a dark rooftop. With a grunt, he landed on the ground and regained his posture, cracking his neck as he did so. He allowed a small smile to form on his face as he saw he was now alone.

Looking down, Red X pulled a device free from his belt and examined it. The Psi-Cube. One of the prize devices of the computer world. With the correct code and enough electric power, a person could use the Cube to gain complete and total control of all things run by electricity.

Not that Red X cared about any of that. This was his job; to steal and get paid for it. His employer was the one that wanted the Cube, not him. His employer could rule the world for all Red X cared. As long as he stayed safe himself, what did it matter?

Always look out for number one.

Just as Red X was about to let his guard drop entirely, he heard a faint breathing behind him. He turned quickly, hooking the Psi-Cube back on his belt. He enlarged both of the red Xs on his wrists to full length, revealing two great razor blades on each hand.

It turned out he needn't have worried, though. It was no enemy behind him. It was his employer.

"You have the Psi-Cube, I presume?" asked the stranger, taking his first step out of the shadows. Red X glared back, narrowing his eyes. How had the man gotten there? He hadn't seen anyone come or go since he arrived. He was sure of it.

The man would have to have _known_ this was exactly where Red X would appear. He would have had to been waiting here for him. But no man could do that. You would have to be a psychic, or a stalker.

You would have to be a criminal mastermind.

"Red X always gets what his employer asks for," responded X, turning off his razor blades. He kept his guard up though; just because he was currently working for the man didn't mean he trusted him.

"Good. Very good," said the man in a soft, cruel voice. The voice was unbelievably cold, with volumes of ice apparent. "Give it here."

"Uh uh uh," said Red X, smiling underneath his mask. "First there's the little thing about my...payment."

"Of course," responded the man. He drew a card from his great silver belt and threw it to Red X. He knew the young man would catch it.

Red X caught it.

"You'll find it all there. All five million," said the man. "You can trust me."

"I don't trust anyone," Red X said, looking back at the man. Unhooking the Cube from his belt, Red X dropped it on the floor and kicked it over to the man. The man bent down and picked it up, still looking very professional the entire time.

"Still in perfect working order," said the man, smiling underneath his own mask. "Very well done, indeed, Mr. X."

"Quality comes first."

"Indeed it does," breathed the man. Four small wisps of cold breath shot out of the four slits in his mask. He looked back up at the young man across from him.

"And what of my other offer?" asked the man, his eyes narrowing. "Have you given it any thought?"

"Sorry," Red X said, not sorry at all. "But Red X works alone."

"Indeed he does," said the man. "Very well then. We are done here. I will contact you again if there is anything else I need." He turned to walk away and then stopped. He turned his head and looked back at Red X.

"You have impressed me these past few weeks, Mr. X," he said. "If you ever do feel the need to, say, change your mind...then so be it. The offer has no expiration date. We could always work together; we would be a fearsome duo."

"Thanks, but no thanks," responded Red X. He turned himself. "As you said, our job is done here. Call me again if you need something stolen."

And then he was gone. With an insulting salute and press of a button, Red X shimmered out of existence and into the night sky.

The man watched him go, a cold look on his face the entire time. His dark suit pressed against his many muscles, increasing his amazing physical prowess. A single eye narrowed behind his orange-and-black steel mask. An evil gleam sparked in his dark eye.

_You will see things my way, Red X_, thought the man._ No one says no to me. You _will_ come over to my side; just like all the rest. _

_You _will_ be my new apprentice. Whether you want to...or not._

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Red X and Slade, huh? Kewl.

Review, please! Peace Out!


	6. Left Unsaid

**A/N: **Boy, am I on a roll or what! I've got a little more free time nowadays, and I've decided to spend it typing drabbles for you guys! Yay for you!

Here be another one. Enjoy:

**LEFT UNSAID**

The alien girl looked out at the horizon and couldn't help but feel a pang of depression. The sky was a deep orange and pink, lit up by the currently setting sun. Few clouds were in the way. A gentle breeze blew past, whipping the girl's long red hair out behind her.

Her deep, emerald eyes were wide with sadness, on the verge of tears. Her heart beat strongly in her chest, urging her to rethink her decision. But her mind was set and her will was strong. Starfire had to do what she had to do. No matter how much she didn't want to.

And she was right about to when she heard the door open behind her. Before her purple-booted feet could leave the roof of the Tower, a door slammed open and out stepped a youth of about eighteen.

His hair was black and longer now than it had been in earlier years, when he had worn it spiky. His mask, which was ever present, had shrunk in size, but still covered the eyes Starfire forever longed to see. His red and green costume pressed against his body, showing his toned muscles and physical prowess. His gold and black cape fluttered behind him as he walked over to the girl.

"Starfire?" he asked, his eyes narrowing behind his mask. "What are you doing?"

"I am doing . . . nothing, Robin," answered the girl, who looked away. The roof of the tower gave a great view of the sea, along with the setting sun. But the girl was far too depressed to appreciate it. As was the boy.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" he asked, the pain evident in his voice. "You're going back to Tamaran."

Starfire squinted her eyes close to keep the tears from falling. With as much strength as she could muster, she replied. "Yes . . . it is to Tamaran I must go. My people need me. And I . . . I need them."

She looked at him and Robin immediately knew just how serious she was. And how apologetic. "I am sorry, Robin . . . but it is what I must do. My destiny does not belong here on Earth."

Robin made no gesture whatsoever. His face was as cold and hard as stone.

"And you were just going to leave?" he asked. His voice gave away what his face did not; emotion. Pain, sorrow, loss. All the things he was experiencing. All at once.

"Yes."

"Without telling anybody?"

"You would have stopped me," answered Starfire. "Or, at least . . . you would have tried."

"Because we care about you, Starfire. We're your friends," Robin said, taking another step towards her. He was now mere feet away from the edge of the Tower, and Starfire herself was right on the edge.

"And that is why I wanted to leave alone," Starfire said, looking away, her eyes wet. "I could not bear to say good-bye to you all."

Robin stared at her. He examined her entire figure as if he was seeing it once again for the very first time. She had changed a lot, Starfire. From the rampaging alien girl destroying a city block . . . to this beautiful, majestic woman dedicating herself to the protecting of her people and her home.

Robin sighed. "I can't stop you, can ?"

Starfire shook her head. "No. I am . . . sorry." She turned to him. "I am forever apologetic, Robin. If I could stay . . . I would. You have no idea how much I wish to. But my place is on Tamaran."

Robin nodded sadly. "I . . . I understand, Starfire. I'm . . . sorry."

Starfire nodded. "I am sorry as well."

Silence ensued. Starfire looked out over the horizon, her green eyes taking it in forever. She may never see those beautiful colors again, or this wonderful planet. She may never again see her friends, or the boy who stood next to her.

The man she loved. Dick Grayson.

Robin knew what he had to do. It was time to do it, he knew it. He loved Starfire more than life itself. But could he ever tell her? He often wondered that. Despite the fact he had faced evil villains, criminal masterminds, and several otherworldly demons . . . he just couldn't tell the girl he loved just how much he loved her.

At last, he opened his mouth. What courage he had would have to do.

"Starfire . . . I . . ." he started. His mouth closed and he bit his lip.

Starfire turned to him. "Yes?"

Robin stuttered again. "There's um . . . there's something I need to tell you . . . before you go."

Starfire leaned in closer. "Yes?" she asked. Her voice desperate. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she awaited for what she was sure was the confession she had been waiting for. She held her breath.

"Starfire, I . . ." Robin stuttered. And then it failed. His courage died and his heart fell. He hung his head. "I'm . . . really going to miss you . . . Starfire."

Starfire sighed. Her heart fell and her tears sprang to her eyes. With one last look at Robin, she spoke once more.

"Good-bye, Robin."

He replied. "Good-bye . . . Starfire."

And then she was gone. With her tears falling from her face and her heart broken in two, Starfire left the planet Earth. Her flight took her into the sky and beyond, to the stars above.

Robin remained there, standing alone on the roof of the Tower. He watched her go and remained there, never moving. For hours he stared, as if waiting for her to turn around and come back.

But Starfire didn't come back. The sun set and the stars appeared and night overtook the city. And Robin remained there, like a stature, ever hoping.

Finally, he bowed his head. A single tear drop fell from each eye as he realized the truth. She wasn't coming back.

"Starfire . . . I love you . . ."

**A/N:** Aww...so sad! blows nose I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to be so bittersweet, but . . . well, there ya go. Heh.

Hope you all liked it! Review, please!

Peace Out


	7. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own the clothes I'm wearing. What makes you think I own the Teen Titans?

**A/N: **Another drabble. Yay for me! Based on a true story.

**BEST FRIENDS**

Twas night in Titans Tower. The sun had set mere hours ago and the stars and moon had taken its place in the now purple and black sky. Jump City was lit up and bright and Titans Tower was as well; red bay lights shone off of it, directing nearby ships that had lost their way.

All of the Titans (save, of course, our main character) had retreated to their rooms, though none of them were sleeping. Ten at night it might have been, but sleep was still to come. Robin was on his computer, typing away, probably filing another crime report. Cyborg was doing his nightly systems and check and was glad to see that everything was working just fine. Starfire was most likely taking her shower, as her room was now absent and her bathroom occupied.

Raven was reading, as usual, now in her room. The rarely used lights had been turned off to be replaced by sets of stress-relief candles around her bed. Incense was burning somewhere, as its distinctive smell wafted around the room, clinging to the various bookshelves and artifacts. Raven sat, or rather _hovered_, cross-legged over her neat bed, a book of runes in her hands. Her pale index finger ran over the runes and she mouthed them out as she read them.

Raven would have been content to remain there, like that, for the rest of the evening, had there not been a knock at the door. Though she did not like being interrupted when she was reading, or in her own room, Raven gave the benefactor the benefit of the doubt this time. She levitated the book back onto the bed and glided over onto the floor, where she then proceeded to walk on the gray floor towards the door.

Another knock was heard right before Raven was about to answer said door and she recognized the boisterous single knocks as those of her green friend, Beast Boy. So it was that she opened the door and knew who it was before the door had even slid completely into the wall.

"Hello, Beast Boy," said Raven. Normally, she would not have been as forgiving to Beast Boy for disturbing her privacy, but the green teen had been bearable of late. He had not bothered her (intentionally) for almost two days now and he had even been behaving rather well.

"Hiya!" Beast Boy said.

When nothing else came, Raven asked "What do you want?"

"Who says I want anything?" came Beast Boy's quick reply, accompanied by a smile.

"Well, I would assume that since you are bothering me in the evening when all of the other Titans are just as readily available that you would want to talk to me specifically," Raven said. When Beast Boy's face looked confused by her lengthy explanation, she said again "Never mind. I'm just wandering why you are here."

"Oh, yeah, I got that!" BB lied. "Well . . . I just wanted to talk to you about something, Rae."

"So I gathered," answered Raven, letting the nickname go (for now.)

"Well, actually . . . I don't really want to talk to you. I kinda want to . . . thank you," said Beast Boy. He stuttered a bit and Raven couldn't help but notice that he seemed nervous about something.

"Thank me?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrow. "For what?"

"For being my friend," Beast Boy said. And then he pulled something out from behind his back and held it out for Raven to see.

It was all Raven could do to keep from letting her eyes widen. Beast Boy was holding, right in front of her, the most beautiful necklace she had ever laid eyes on. The necklace itself was made from the finest gold and silver beads, but it was the attachment that she really thought amazing. It was a wood carving, painted black with exquisite detail, of a raven. A bird of the night. Its wings were spread and its beak was held high in a dignified pose of pride. The carving was small, only about two inches long, and it fit into the necklace perfectly.

Raven held out her hand and gently cradled the necklace, Beast Boy giving it to her readily. He smiled as she studied the carving of the raven with a light in her eyes. After what seemed like such a long time, Raven looked back up at Beast Boy. Her expression had softened considerably and he thought that maybe, in her eyes, she was smiling.

"Did you . . . did you make this?" Raven asked him.

Beast Boy smiled and nodded.

"And . . . it's for me?"

"Yup!"

For a moment, Raven was speechless. And then: "Why?"

Beast Boy smiled. "It's my birthday." When Raven didn't understand, he continued. "I know on my birthday, all of you are supposed to give gifts to me and stuff, but this year . . . this year, I wanted to do something different. At least . . . at least for you. I wanted to give _you_ something."

"Why?" Raven asked again.

"Because . . . for the past year know, you've been giving me the best present I could have ever asked for," said Beast Boy.

"And what was that?"

"You!" Beast Boy said.

Raven felt confused. "Me?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. "You're . . . you're my best friend, Rae. I don't think I actually ever told you that before, but . . . you really are. You always help me when I'm feeling sad, you always talk to me, you're always there for me. You always put up with me, which is a miracle in itself! And I just . . . I really wanted to thank you for all of that, Rae. I wanted to thank you for giving me the best present I've ever gotten." He smiled. "You."

For a moment, Raven looked down. She looked down at the carving in her hand, the gold and silver chain connected to it. She traced the outline of the raven. And then she felt herself start to smile. A real smile, not a fake one, but a real, honest to goodness, smile. And she was happy.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," she said, looking up at him, smiling at him.

"Thank _you_!" Beast Boy said, smiling back her. He looked a the necklace. "So, um . . . do you like it?"

"Like it?" Raven answered the question by putting the necklace around her neck and securing it. BB smiled; it looked great on her. "I love it, Beast Boy."

She smiled. "Just like I love you." And then she hugged him.

And Beast Boy, as happy as he could be on the day of his birthday, hugged her right back. Raven, his best friend in the entire world. His Best Friend Forever.

**THE END**

**Dedicated to: **_Raven Zinthos (My own BFF. Thank you for everything!)_

**A/N: **Well, I hope you all liked it! Please Review! PEACE OUT!


	8. Under Control

**A/N: **Just a cool idea that popped into my head. I doubt it's possible, but I hope you all like it anyway. This takes place right at the end of "Things Change."

Enjoy!

**UNDER CONTROL**

"Here, take this. In case you are in trouble," Beast Boy said. He pulled out his Titans communicator and handed it to the girl in front of him. They were both in the local High School, the hallway currently empty – it was between classes. The girl in front of him was Terra. Or at least . . . that's what he thought. What he hoped.

"In case you need me, you can call anytime," Beast Boy assured her. He had tried and tried to help Terra remember who she was . . . but he hadn't succeeded. This was his last hope. Maybe she could accept it.

"I don't need it," the girl who might have been Terra said, turning away from the communicator. She had made up her mind.

"But . . . "

"Time's up," Terra said, turning away.

"Terra . . . " Beast Boy tried.

Terra stopped. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, looking down at the ground. "Things change, Beast Boy." She turned around to face him. "The girl you want me to be is just a memory."

Before Beast Boy could answer, a crackling came through on the Communicator. It was Robin. "Come in, Beast Boy!" Beast Boy opened the Communicator and looked in to see his leader fighting against the Changing Monster. It didn't look good for the team; the Monster was clearly winning.

"We need your help!" Robin said.

Beast Boy didn't respond. He closed the Communicator and looked up at Terra pleadingly. "Come with me."

Terra shook her head. "You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero." She looked down. "I'm not here to save the world." she began to back away slowly. "I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period, and I haven't studied."

The bell rang. Students began to flood the halls and Beast Boy lost sight of Terra as she became a part of the crowd. He sighed. Lifting up his Communicator, he mumbled to Robin "Beast Boy to Robin. I'm on my way. Over."

And he disappeared, running out of the school the same way he came in.

The girl that should have been Terra sighed. When she finally saw that Beast Boy was out of the school, though . . . she smiled. The girl reached back and pulled out what looked like a cell phone out of her blouse. Flipping it open, she called the only number she knew.

"It's done," she said. "Beast Boy is doubting himself. He'll leave Terra alone now. As will the rest of the Titans. To them, she really is forgotten."

"Good," came the cruel, cold voice on the other end. The voice that kept Robin up at night, the voice that made every Teen Titan shiver in fear. The voice of Slade. "You've done well. I'm very proud of you, Jericho."

"Thank you, father," said Jericho, in command of Terra's body. He had been for days now. It was all part of the plan. "Shall we proceed onto phase three?"

"I believe we shall," said Slade. "The Titans trust you . . . and they have forgotten Terra. Not to mention you have a new body to use; one which will no doubt come be useful to our plan. Commence phase three."

"As you wish, father," said Jericho. He smiled and hung up the phone. Turning, he began to walk out of the school.

_You'll never get away with this, _screamed the girl in Jericho's head. It was Terra's voice. He had taken over her body days ago and now she was dormant within him. She struggled with all she was worth, mentally. But it was impossible. Once Jericho was in command, he stayed in command.

_I believe I will,_ said Jericho to the girl in his brain. _Everything is going exactly to plan. And now that I'm in complete control of your body . . . I don't think I'll be giving it up anytime soon._

**A/N: **Ooh . . . spooky, huh? Heh. Jericho is OOC, yeah, but I like the idea. Please review!

PEACE OUT!


	9. Waking Up Next To You

**Disclaimer: **I own not the Teen Titans. You dishonor me with your wild accusations.

**A/N: **Well, I'm working on my descriptions and I came up with this idea. It's another BB/Rae. I promise I'll come out with another Kid Flash and Jinx one eventually. But until then...enjoy this one!

**WAKING UP NEXT TO YOU**

A strand of her own purple hair was the first thing that Raven saw when she woke up that morning. She, like most people, did not wake up right away and thus had to blink several times before she could get her eyes open completely. Her vision was fuzzy and blurred, obscured even further by her own violet hair.

Softly stretching her pale gray arm upwards, she moved the rebellious strand of hair out of her line of sight and tucked it back behind her ear where it belonged. Raven's vision improved almost immediately, allowing her to see around the room more clearly. No lamps were on and the only light was provided by a few rays of sunlight that had skipped in underneath the dark curtains that covered the large window next to the bed Raven found herself in.

Raven realized almost immediately that she was not indeed in her own bed, or even in her own room. The room she found herself in was brighter and greener, with many piles of messy clothes dotting the landscape. A somewhat pungent odor hung about the room, but around the bed area it smelt mostly alright. The window on the side of the room was much larger than Raven's own and was built next to the bed, which she noticed was actually a bunk bed and not her soft, queen-sized with the dark sheets.

Turning over, Raven saw who lay next to her and everything from the previous night came flooding back to her. For she was not in her own room, nor in her own bed, and neither was she alone. For she was most obviously in the room of a certain green teammate. And it was he who lay beside her.

Beast Boy was snoring softly, his mouth wide open and his sharp nose pointed up towards the ceiling. A small snot bubble was inflating and deflating out of his nose as he breathed in and out with calm intakes of air. He was dressed in not but his boxers and an undershirt. His arm was draped around Raven, his green hand resting lightly on the area of her waist and hip. The other one was spread outwards on the opposite side.

Raven's arm, the one she had used to move her hair, had been resting on Beast Boy's chest. Her head, which had now moved up and was looking at the green teen, had rested on his shoulder, near his neck and chest. The tiny, little hairs on her skin began to rise up as Raven brushed her bare leg against Beast Boy's, resulting in a sudden case of goose bumps. Raven shivered lightly, but felt comfortable.

She had come in late at night, Raven remembered, looking for consolation. She had not been able to sleep or find rest or comfort. And so Raven had risen in only her purple nightgown and walked to Beast Boy's room, entering it without even opening her door. She had nudged her green boyfriend (for that is what he was nowadays, her lover) and he had slowly woken up. Her had looked up at her with his weary emerald eyes, a small smile twitching at the sides of his mouth.

"Can't sleep?" he had asked.

Raven had shaken her head. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Always," Beast Boy had responded, smiling.

Raven had then settled down next to Beast Boy, snuggling up against him. After a kiss, the two had become comfortable and held each other until both had drifted off into deep slumber. Even in sleep, Raven found as she woke up, they had remained in each other's arms.

Raven looked up and across the room to see Beast Boy's clock, the one with the monkey and the cymbals that clashed whenever the alarm went off. Raven saw that the clock read 2:00, which she knew from experience actually meant 8:45. Beast Boy's clock was always off . . . he mistreated it so very much. It was just something Raven had learned, something she had gotten used to.

I could get up, Raven thought to herself. I do have a lot to do today, I should probably get an early start.

But then she looked over at Beast Boy, her boyfriend. She saw his tiny little snot bubble, breathing in and out. She watched his chest rise and fall in rhythm with his breaths. She felt his strong, green arm around her waist and his own warm breath upon her face. She felt his body next to hers.

And Raven smiled.

The purple haired sorceress leaned back down, allowing her head to rest on Beast Boy's chest. She placed her hand on his shoulder and snuggled her entire body closer to him, so that she was almost on top of him. His breath was warm on her and she could hear his heart smoothly beating in perfect time. She smiled again and closed her eyes.

A little extra sleep never hurt anyone, she realized, especially when I can wake up to him . . .

**A/N: **Well, I like it. Very little dialogue. But I think it's cute

Please Review. PEACE OUT!


End file.
